I Need It
by SweetEnigma
Summary: Based on RAW 5/27/2013. Randy needs forgiveness from Cody.


**Disclaimer: Do not own anything but the plot bunny. **

**Fandom: WWE  
Pairing: Candy  
Rating: M  
Word count (Minus 42 A/N): **

**This is merely a smutty figment of my imagination. It's based on Monday Night RAW when Randy wedgied Cody and hurt him.**

* * *

I paced the locker room in anxiousness as I waited for you to come back from being checked out by the trainers. My lip hurt from me biting it. I was worried, and feeling guilty.

I hated having to hurt you out there, but it's part of the job. That doesn't make it any better. Hurting you almost killed me and I almost broke script but that look in your eyes told me not to. So I didn't. But damn if I didn't wish I had.

The door opening draws my attention and when I see you stumble in, wincing in pain, the feeling of guilt settles heavily in my tummy and I have to choke back vomit.

"Codes…" It's spoken in a pained voice, and you look at me and smile and I want to kiss you but I hold myself back. "I'm so-"

"I'm okay" You interrupt me, waving a hand dismissively. Normally being interrupted annoys me, but not tonight.

"I shouldn't-"

"Randy, I'm really okay. I promise" You kiss my lips softly but I feel as if I don't deserve it.

_Because you don't, _a voice in the back of my mind says.

"All I need is to get in the shower for a bit." You stand up and put your hands on your back and wince.

I bite my lip hard. Nodding, I wait for you to change your clothes so that we can leave. The drive to the hotel is silent, at least on my part. You chatter, and sing along with the radio while I sit there and feel like I'm going to throw up from the force of my emotions.

When we get up to the room, me carrying our bags because I wouldn't let you, you head right for the shower and I head towards the phone.

Once I arrange a surprise, I hang up and change into black silk boxers and answer the door when the surprise arrives.

I set the room up and wait for you.

A few minutes later, meaning you were in there at least an hour and a half, I dim the lights.

"Randy…what?" You ask me as I walk over and lead you to the bed. You lay down on your stomach, and I know you're confused.

"Just relax Coddles, I'm going to take care of you" I whisper near your ear and feel you shiver. You relax onto the bed and I grab the bottle of massage oil that I asked for and I settle between your legs and squirt some oil into my hands and start working on your legs, rubbing deep into the muscles.

Your moans and soft grunts tell me you enjoy it, so I keep it up. I move onto your back, slowly rubbing deep circles into your soft skin. You whine and wince and cry out, making a part of me react but I ignore it and keep rubbing.

Once I rub all the knots out, you seem to melt into the sheets with a content look on your face.

But oh no baby, that's not the last of the surprise. I roll you onto your back and settle back between your legs. My hands work up the front of your legs, to your inner thighs. I lick my lips when I notice the tent in your boxers. Perfect.

Slowly, I move my hands up and pull your boxers down a bit. You lift your hips and help me. You smile and go to reach for me but stop when I shake my head.

Leaning down, planting soft kisses near your belly button and slowly my lips move lower. When my mouth wraps around the head of your cock, you look down at me wide-eyed.

I've been a selfish lover, never paying special attention to your cock. Never blowing you.

I plan to fix that now. I shoot you a wink before relaxing my throat and practically swallowing your cock down. You cry out sharply and buck your hips, forcing your cock further down my throat and making me gag.

"F-fuck…sorry!" You moan, and try to still your hips. I shake my head and pull back, you whine.

I stand up and tug you up, making you stand. I drop to my knees and look up at you.

"Codes…please…punish me." I whisper pleadingly. You look at me in confusion until I take your cock back into my mouth and you buck your hip, and I moan.

"R-ran…no," You shake your head and pull back.

I make a whining noise in the back of my throat. "Please…I need this…I need this," I'm begging but I don't care. I need this, I need it to make me feel like you forgive me.

You nod slowly, and I take your cock back in my mouth, swirling my tongue around your head. Your hips buck, and then I gag and your hands are on the back of my head and you force me to take it, thrusting your hips slowly, carefully until you're fucking my throat and all I can do is kneel and try to relax my throat.

Spit is coming down from my mouth with every stroke, and I close my eyes and my hands are on your sides.

You let out a wailing curse "Fuck RANDY!" and then your hot seed is shooting into my mouth and I try to swallow everything and it stings really bad but I feel better. I look up at you once I get myself under control only to find you already staring down at me.

"Are you okay?" You ask me and I look at you like you've grown 6 new heads. "Was I too rough?" You cup my cheek.

"I needed it." My voice hoarse and my throat raw. You make me stand up and you hug me.

"I forgive you." You whisper in my ear. I wrap my arms around you and shut my eyes, knowing you really do.


End file.
